


Жизнь в наказание

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, Shuji_Chou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou
Summary: Грандмастер спас Локи после его фиаско с попыткой убить Таноса.Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216301106.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	Жизнь в наказание

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216301106.htm  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

__

— Почему ты спас меня?  
— Ты предпочел бы умереть?  
— Я предал тебя.  
— И пусть моя доброта станет твоим наказанием.

__  


Грандмастер не бьет. Не замахивается, рассекая ладонью воздух, чтобы оставить след своего разочарования на лице Локи, как можно было бы ожидать после всего. Нет. Он даже не подходит ближе. Стоит чуть поодаль, будто ему противно находиться рядом. Будто перед ним лужица, оставленная от кого-то его любимым жезлом. Да только жезла у него в руках тоже нет. Как нет на лице привычной игривой улыбки, а в глазах не пляшут бесята, создающие иллюзию доброжелательности, скрывающие многовековые знания и силу.

Грандмастер сейчас не прячется за маской шута. Здесь ему не перед кем притворяться, потому что в этой комнате, обустроенной богаче, чем королевские покои в павшем дворце Асгарда, только Локи и он. А они всего лишь пленник, ожидающий своей казни, и палач, который почему-то оттягивает исполнение приговора.

— Твоя доброта?  
— Да. Я не собираюсь злиться на тебя за твою, ах, как бы это сказать, шалость, да, шалость, маленький бог.  
— Шалость…

Локи не понимает. Столкновение с Таносом должно было стать для него концом. Он предполагал такой исход. Ожидал его. В тот момент, когда на его шее сомкнулись пальцы Безумного Титана, он, всегда так отчаянно держащийся за жизнь, готов был проститься с ней. Потому что было кое-что намного важнее того, чтобы сделать новый вдох. 

Локи уверен, что там, на развалинах украденного ими корабля, он действительно умер. Помнит свои последние мгновения. Страх. Горечь. Грусть. Помнит хруст собственной шеи перед тем, как тьма поглотила все. Это было. Локи знает, и ему никогда не забыть, но...

Но он жив. Он. Жив. Он дышит и лежит в мягкой постели, опираясь на пухлые подушки, позволяющие ему не двигать лишний раз головой. Лежит и разговаривает с тем, кто по какой-то насмешке судьбы спас его во второй раз, несмотря на то, что сам Локи оставил его на растерзание рабам.

Будто прочтя его мысли, Грандмастер улыбается. Почти так же, как там, на Сакааре, но беззаботности в этой улыбке не чувствуется. Только вселенская тоска, заставляющая задуматься о том, что мог видеть за свою жизнь тот, кто бродит по просторам миров слишком долго.

— Я спас тебе жизнь, Локи, — звучит в тишине комнаты, и голос Грандмастера сливается со звоном разноцветных колокольчиков, висящих на лампе, с которыми он играется пальцами. — И сделал это не просто так. Да, хм, да, я не случайно оказался там.

Его слова никак не вяжутся между собой. А может это просто Локи слишком трудно держаться в сознании, и он не понимает скрытого смысла в том, что слышит. Что же это? Спасение жизни в наказание? Он будет рабом? Но раб может сбежать, и Грандмастер уж точно об этом не забыл так скоро. Или он просто ждет, чтобы Локи полностью пришел в себя, а потом… Но нет, едва ли речь идет о пытках. Слишком грязно. Тогда...

Локи перебирает все возможные, как ему кажется, варианты, как когда-то бусины в ожерелье матери, незаметно для себя погружаясь в сон. Ему кажется, что он чувствует прохладную ладонь на своем лбу, но это слишком нереально, чтобы быть правдой.

Грандмастер, подошедший к постели, лишь убеждается, что кошмары не настигнут маленького бога, и снова уходит, прикрывая за собой дверь. Возможно, завтра он объяснит Локи, что никакого наказания не будет. А может, позволит ему поволноваться еще несколько дней. Все-таки, потерять Сакаар было не очень приятно.


End file.
